


Tester for Skins

by ikot_ikot



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikot_ikot/pseuds/ikot_ikot
Summary: Tester for skins I make so I don't keep disturbing my published work. Sorry if I'm disappointing anyone with this post LOL





	Tester for Skins

← Unknown Number

  1. A: 

Hello, friend.

2 min

  2. B: 

Hello to you, too.

1 min

  3. A: 

Should we get dinner? We can go to that Chinese place you like so much.

1 min

  4. A: 

My treat.

1 min

  5. B: 

Sure. Tell me when.

Now





End file.
